Lili's Tough Journeys
by Lili1
Summary: Rated G since there isn't anything inappropriate.More like Rated E for everyone.Anyways,this is a story about a girl named Lili on a pokemon journey.
1. The New Beginning

Author's Note:  
Hi there!This is chapter one of my story here!Don't expect it to be long though!It's just the beginning!  
Hold your horses!Anyways,in this story it's just about general stuff.No action or anything.Sorry!  
  
~Lili~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lili's Tough Adventure-Chapter 1:  
  
Lili is now 10 years old! She was at that age able to be a pokemon trainer!Even though in the Johto  
League,Age didn't matter,but Lili stayed in her house and trained her Pikachu that was a birthday gift  
when she turned 9.Now she was able to get a new pokemon.Lili lived in the quite New Bark Town.  
Lili ran as fast as she could to Professor Elm's house.Professor Elm said,"Hello there Lili.Unfortunately  
some people came really early all knowing that you would come at this time,luckily,I got you a pokemon  
here." Professor Elm handed Lili the pokeball.Lili replied,"Thank you soo much Prof. Elm!What's in   
here?"Lili's Pikachu took a look at it and pressed the button.Out pops out an adorable Eevee.The Eevee  
seemed to like Lili very much and greeted her and Pikachu. Prof. Elm said,"Here is the lastest version   
of the Poketop!Poketop is a mroe advanced version of Pokedex.It has pokemon info,email,and internet  
access! It could pop up to be a laptop computer!" Prof. Elm handed Lili the Poketop.Lili put it in her   
backpack and returned Eevee.Then put the pokeball in her backpack.Lili's Pikachu,Sparkle,was pretty  
tired,it walked into Lili's backpack and fell asleep.Lili zipped up her backpack and had a little hole for  
Sparkle to breathe.Lili then replied,"Thanks Prof. Elm!"  
  
Lili then started her journey into the left and took out a map of the whole johto and kanto map given  
to her by her parents who passed away.She then started walking and met a young man who told her,  
"Hey! You must be a new traveler.Cherrygrove City is near!Good luck on your journey!You'll be seeing  
me in Violet City.I am Waine.I use Flying type pokemon.Who are you?"Lili replied,"I'm Lili!Nice to meet  
you! My Sparkle(Pikachu) is sleeping in my backpack.Don't worry,there's a hole in there.Well,I gotta go,  
see ya!" Lili waved goodbye and Waine waved back.She then headed toward Cherrygrove City.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:Not really a long fanfic!Oh well!Be happy with what you get!~_^  
  
~Lili~ 


	2. The Arrival on Cherrygrove City.

Lili's Tough adventures-Chapter 2:  
  
Lili was walking around in the grass when she spotted a kid walking   
around lost.Lili ran to the kid and asked,"Hey! Are you lost?Who are you?"  
The kid said,"I'm Tommy,I was just walking around for some items and got  
lost.My dad works in the Pokemart in Cherrygrove City.Who are you?"Lili  
replied,"I'm Lili.Nice to meet ya! I'll help you find your way back." Tommy   
said to Lili,"Thanks a lot!! I'll give you something in return."Tommy gave  
Lili a Potion.Lili put it in her backpack.Tommy said,"That's for pokemon who  
are hurt.I hope it would be useful."Lili thanked Tommy.Lili then lead Tommy  
back to Cherrygrove city.Tommy then ran to the Pokemart and thanked Lili  
for leading him back.  
  
Lili didn't really see much that would be helpful,but then she saw a route  
to a different place.She then heard in her backpack something that said,  
"You got mail." Lili took her poketop out and read the email.  
  
It said:  
Dear Lili,  
  
So how's the trip going?I forgot to tell you there is nothing much to do in   
Cherrygrove City.There is a gym in Violet City.Violet City is near by,use your  
map to get there.  
  
Prof. Elm  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lili said to herself,"I better get going." Lili then headed for Violet City when   
she ran into a bug pokemon trainer.The bug pokemon trainer said,"Hey!  
You're a trainer aren't you? Well,let's have a 2 on 2 battle!I'm Darren.I hope  
you have 2 pokemon!" Lili replied,"I'm Lili and yes I do have 2 pokemon!  
Let's start!Go Sparkle!"Sparkle heard and came out of the backpack.Lili   
quickly zipped it and took out her other pokeball.Darren sent out Caterpie.  
Lili said,"Sparkle,use Thundershock!(pssst.Sparkle is at lv.10 and Eevee is  
too.)" Sparkle used Thundershock and shocked Caterpie.Caterpie was easily  
knocked out.Lili congratulated Sparkle and had it rest for a while. Lili then  
sent out Eevee.Darren sent out Weedle.Lili said to Eevee,"Use Tackle!" Darren  
said to his Weedle,"Use Poison Sting!" Lili told Eevee to evade.Poison Sting  
missed and Eevee used Tackle.Weedle almost got knocked out.Eevee then  
used Tackle again.Weedle was knocked out!Sparkle and Eevee are at lv.11   
now! Lili congratulated her pokemon and returned Eevee.She then put the   
pokeball into her backpack and zipped it up.Lili told Darren,"That was a great  
battle." Darren replied,"I know.You're pretty good!My email is  
bugmaster@hotmail.com.Lili said,"My email is sakura_avalon40@hotmail.com(and  
that is MY email too.^_^)" Darren said,"Alright,see ya!" Darren waved   
goodbye and Lili waved back.Lili then headed toward Violet City.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:  
Hey!I had Lili have my real email address!Doesn't matter,does it? Anyways,  
I'll do the next chapter soon!See ya!  
  
~Lili~ 


End file.
